Vida Escolar Tipo Vongola
by Aimi-Murasaki0798
Summary: Tres estudiantes transferidos tratan de convivir con las personas para nada normales de Nami-chuu, ¿como podran sobrellevarlo?, ¿Fran, Mukuro y Lillianne podran encontrar el amor? ¿Varia, Vongola y Millefiore tendran interes en ellos? AU de Katekyo lean xfa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis pequeños saltamontes, este fic es un AU de Katekyo, ya saben, no hay peleas (al menos no nivel Katekyo xD), también como soy una fiel fan del B26 esta historia estará enfocada en Varia, pro obvio en Nami-chuu, a otra cosa, añadí otro Fem, espero que les guste ese jejeje**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos**

**Advertencias: AU, Oc, cambio de género de los personajes (FemFran, FemSqualo y FemTsuna)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano-senpai**

Cap 1: nuevos estudiantes

Una joven de unos 16 años estaba acostada disfrutando de un sueño de ranas con sombreros de manzana, cuando el aparato que todos odiamos pero necesitamos sonó

-Wa, maldito despertador- dijo la chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, estaba ligeramente despeinada, empezó a frotarse los ojos los cuales tenían unas pequeñas marquitas

-Fran, hoy inicias en Nami-chuu ve a arreglarte- dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos bicolores, uno azul y uno rojo –ne Mukuro-nii san, repíteme ¿porque tú no te estas apurando y yo sí?- dijo Fran con un tono indiferente como siempre -porque mi querida Frannie yo estoy listo desde mucho ya que no me quedo despierto tan tarde viendo anime así que levanta ese flojo trasero tuyo hacia la ducha- dijo Mukuro abriendo las cortinas de la habitación

Él era su prácticamente hermano, habían crecido juntos en Francia debido a que la madre de Fran se casó con el padre de Mukuro pero solo la chica era Francesa, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, por lo que Mukuro siendo un año mayor que la chica, se debía de encargar de ella y de su otra hermana Lilianne

-ah sí es cierto, se me había olvidado que para hacerse ese peinado de piña ocupa mucho tiempo, mi error- dijo la chica buscando una toalla para salir corriendo al baño ante de que su hermano la matara –Kufufufu maldita chiquilla- solo atinó a decir Mukuro

Después de un relajante baño y los golpes de la puerta que daba Mukuro para que Fran saliera del baño, los tres ya estaban desayunando

-ne Frannie, tienes suerte que Mukuro-chan te levante hora y media antes de marcharse, porque si no llegarías tarde jiji- dijo Lily con una sonrisita burlona hacia su hermanita menor, ella y Fran tenían la misma edad osea eran gemelas pero Lilianne es mayor por 5 minutos

-Kufufufu, conozco las mañas de las dos, por eso me levanto antes que Fran y que tu Lily- dijo Mukuro lavando su plato –jiji lo sé, te tomaste enserio lo que te dijo papa verdad, sobre protegernos y cuidarnos ¿no?- dijo la peliverde mayor con una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica –oigan, no quisiera interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Fran tomando sus cosas, acción que luego imitaron sus hermanos

Los tres salieron rumbo a su nueva secundaria, una vez que llegaron se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, el cual les dijo dónde estaban sus clases, también les advirtió sobre el prefecto de la secundaria y de la "pandilla" llamada Varia, Fran y Lily les toco en el mismo salón y a Mukuro le toco en un curso superior a sus hermanas.

**En la nueva aula de Fran y Lily**

Los jóvenes estaban hablando entre ellos ya que todavía no empezaban las clases, tres jóvenes estaban manteniendo una amigable conversación

una peli plateada muy bonita de ojos grises que podrían intimidar a cualquiera, su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba poco arriba del muslo, una pelimorada de aspecto tímido, tenía los cabellos morados y unas extrañas marcas en forma de triángulo inverso en las mejillas, se tapaba la mitad de la cara con el gorro del suéter que llevaba y finalmente un chico de cabellos rubios algo alborotados, con un flequillo que le tapaba media cara, también tenía una gran sonrisa y llevaba una corona que parecía de plata a un costado de la cabeza

-VOOI Bel de qué demonios hablas, el Bossu y yo jamás hemos tenido algo- dijo la peli plata –claaaaro- dijeron sus amigos ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona –y tu Mammon, ¿no sientes nada por nadie?- dijo la chica oji gris –claro que no Squalo, por el momento no, y no creo que sea pronto- dijo Mammon muy sonrojada –mmm y Be…- Squalo intento preguntarle lo mismo a Bel pero en eso entro la profesora encargada de ellos

-Buenos días chicos- dijo la mujer con una radiante y amable sonrisa –buenos días Luce-sensei- dijeron todos al unísono –Chicos hoy tenemos a unas compañeras nuevas, pasen- dijo ella abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a las dos peli verdes

-Ellas son Lilianne y Fran Rokudo, son gemelas y francesas por lo que tal vez no entiendan algunas cosas del japonés, espero que sean amables con ellas y les brinden su apoyo, ¿ok?- dijo Luce haciéndoles unas señas a las chicas para que se presenten –Ho…hola yo soy Lilianne me pu…pueden decir Lily- dijo Lily lentamente para no enredarse (ellas hablan bien japonés pero si están nerviosas se pueden confundir) se escucharon susurros de los típicos "es muy linda" "que adorable" "quiero que se siente a mi lado" etc.

-yo soy Fran, díganme así, nada de Frannie ni esas cosas, espero que nos llevemos bien, creo- dijo Fran viendo a otro lado algo aburrida. A Lily le salio una gotita debido a la serenidad de su hermana –chicas se pueden sentar al lado de Belphegor-chan y Mammon-chan- dijo Luce resignada a que eran los únicos asientos vacíos, a todos se les helo la piel "bueno fue lindo conocerlas" "tan nuevas y ya van a morir" se escuchaba ese tipo de susurros en toda el aula

Esto espanto a Lily y Fran ni se inmutó y empezó a caminar hacia el asiento a la par del rubio

-bueno empecemos la clase de lengua, hoy veremos Francés en honor de las dos chicas nuevas- dijo Luce empezando a anotar la fecha del día en Francés

-Ushishishi ¿así que dos nuevas plebeyas se inscribieron aquí?- dijo el rubio recostándose más en la silla –si a menos de que nos hayas visto antes por aquí, lo que sinceramente dudo, creo que ese fleco no te deja ver, ¿no has considerado cortártelo?- dijo Fran la cual le respondió sin siquiera verlo, lo que sorprendió mucho a Bel, pero de cierta forma le gusto –Ushishishi, eres muy insolente con los príncipes, debería castigarte por eso ushishishi- dijo Bel con una sonrisa triunfante –mmm lo único que yo veo aquí es a un rubio de seguro teñido, con una corona de princesa y con complejo de niño consentido de papi y mami, detesto las personas así- dijo Fran por fin viéndolo pero con una mirada fría y seria

-Ushishishi como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe ¡¿eh?!- dijo Bel enojado pero sin levantar la voz –sencillo, atreviéndome, ¿además de mimado, presumido?- dijo Fran volviendo la cabeza hacia el pizarrón –tu- dijo Bel echando humo por los oídos enojado a mas no poder, luego le llego una nota al rubio _-"no la mates todavía Bel, no podemos hacer espectáculos aquí lo olvidas"- _decía la nota de Squalo –tsk- dijo Bel levantándole el pulgar a Squalo queriendo decir que todo estaba bien

-Nh, dile a tu hermana que se debería cuidar de Bel si quiere seguir viva- le dijo Mammon a Lily la cual se asustó por lo de "seguir viva" – ¿por...Porque Mammon-san?- dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa a metros –él es de las personas que se deben respetar y mantener alejado a menos que lo conozcas como es mi caso y es de Squalo, pro si recién lo conoces no le hables mucho, después de todo los tres somos de Varia- dijo desinteresada – ¿Va…Varia?- dijo ella sorprendida –se adviértele a tu hermana- dijo Mammon para luego poner atención

EN RECESO

- ¿Rokudo-san quieren comer con nosotros?- dijeron unos chicos con corazones en los ojos dirigiéndose a Fran y Lily –de hecho estábamos pensando en comer con nuestro hermano mayor jejeje- dijo Lily con una sonrisa muy tierna – ¡Kawaii!- gritaron los demás chicos, uno le iba a tocar el hombro Fran para llamar su atención, lo que alarmo al príncipe, Bel estuvo viendo disimuladamente a Fran toda la clase, algo en ella le llamaba la atención de sobre manera, pero el pobre príncipe no sabía que

Se iba a levantar hacia la chica pero algo lo detuvo, Fran había tomado la mano del chico sin siquiera verlo –no me toques, no conozco tus mañas- dijo ella apartando la mano bruscamente, después de eso se levantó tomando a su hermana del brazo y se la llevo dejando a más de uno impresionado, incluidos lo de Varia

CON VARIA

-esa chica es interesante ¿no creen?- dijo Squalo caminando con Mammon y Bel hacia el salón de su jefe, Lussuria y Levi - ¿Cuál chica?- dijo Mammon confundida – ¿no estás en nada?, la que reto a Bel- dijo Squalo viendo a Bel – ¿Fran?- dio ella tranquila como siempre

-Ushishishi ustedes solo se la pasan hablando de tonterías que el príncipe no entiende así que mejor…- no termino su frase porque justamente en ese momento la mencionada por Squalo iba pasando en el sentido contrario, Bel al no fijarse accidentalmente la empujo, ella perdió el equilibrio y se balanceo en el primer escalón de la escalera que estaba a la par de ella –oh oh- dijo Bel viendo como la chica se balanceaba para no caerse – ¡Fran!- dijo Lily llegando de la nada con Mukuro

Fran no podía creer que pudiera existir una persona tan insensible y detestable como Bel, cerró los ojos resignándose a la caída cuando una mano fuerte la sujetó de la muñeca, Squalo la había tomado antes de que se cayera y se golpeara fuertemente

Cuando el peligro paso Lily y Mukuro la estaban abrazando preocupados, ella les sonrió para que se tranquilizaran, luego volteo a ver a los Varia, Mammon estaba felicitando Squalo por esa actitud heroica y Bel estaba con una cara desinteresada, eso la colmó, que clase de persona cuerda hace que casi otra persona se caiga y no la ayuda, eso no se iba a quedar así

- ¡qué clase que Idiota faltante de cerebro eres tú, nunca en mi vida he conocido a una persona que fuera tan imbécil e ignorante, te haces llamar príncipe, hasta las malditas mascotas de los tontos príncipes de Disney tienen más caballerosidad y material Real que tú, gran pedazo de desgraciado, me dan ganas de patearte en lugares no debidos, pero eso sería rebajarme a tu nivel, no te me acerques si no quieres ser castrado de una forma muy dolorosa!- le grito Fran a Bel yéndose con los puños cerrados hacia su aula dejando impactados a todos principalmente a Bel

_- ¿que acaba de pasar, esa chica me grito y dudo de mi principesco ser? Ushishishi ahora definitivamente esa chica será mía, me gustan los retos y las chicas fuertes- _pensó Bel dando una sonrisa juguetona – ¿me vas a decir que ahora te gusta?_- _dijo Mammon sabiendo lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando –Ushishishi puede ser- dijo Bel viendo como Fran volvía

-por cierto olvide algo, Superbi-san gracias, me alegra saber que hay gente educada y cuerda en este colegio- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa agradecida –de nada, dime Squalo- dijo Squalo devolviéndole la sonrisa –ok, Squalo-san- dijo por ultimo volviendo esta vez con Lily y Mukuro

CON FRAN, MUKURO Y LILY

-estas muerta, ¿retar a Belphegor así?- dijo Mukuro -¿ha?- dijeron Fran y Lily –me toco con el jefe de los Varia, me dijo que si de fuerza se trataba Xanxus es el más fuerte, después Squalo, luego Belphegor, después Mammon y de ultimo Lussuria y Levi- dijo contando con los dedos - ¿¡te metiste con el tercero más fuerte de Varia!?- dijo Lily espantada –y se ganó la confianza de la segunda más fuerte, tranquila Lily, todo va a estar bien- dijo Mukuro sobándole la cabeza a la peliverde mayor

-dudo mucho que él me haga algo y se llega a siquiera tratarlo lo destrono en minutos- dijo Fran golpeando con el puño la otra mano –Kufufufu no por nada ganaste un cinturón negro en karate, kun fu y ninjitsu- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona

CON VARIA

-así que la chiquilla tiene agallas, me gustaría reclutarla para Varia, si reto a Bel, debe de tener un As bajo la manga- dijo Xanxus viendo una file photo de Fran –Nh yo también lo creo- dijo Mammon dándole un golpe a Bel que solo miraba la imagen de Fran la cual tenía Xanxus hace unos segundos –VOI aparte me agrada, es simpática- dijo Squalo cruzándose de brazos –Moh ¿Squ-chan por eso la salvaste?- dijo Lussuria –se- solo se limitó a decir Squalo

-quiero que no le apartes la mirada de encima Squalo, conviértete en su mejor amiga si es necesario pero has que sea parte de Varia- dijo Xanxus –ok- dijo Squalo yendo a buscar a la peliverde –Ushishishi yo lo único que sé es que ella será mía Ushishishi- dijo Bel con su típica sonrisa burlona

**Ciaossu minna-san me extrañaron? Jejejejeje bueno aquí les traigo este AU que espero sea un poco más largo jejejeje, en el próximo cap introduciré los demás Fem que planee, eso si, ocupo que me digan con quieren a Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko y a Soichi, Tsuna se puede con cualquiera menos Mukuro y Hibari y Soichi Byakuran o Spanner, Kyoko y Haru con quien quieran los que comenten digan con quien los quieren **** bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap Ciao Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis mis pequeños saltamontes, perdón por no actualizar es que tuve que hacer exámenes de convocatoria y para peor reprobé uno ^^U jejejejeje bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el cap

Advertencias: Ooc, Oc, cambio de género de algunos personajes (Fem Fran, Fem Tsuna, Fem Squalo, Fem Soichi) AU

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano Senpai

Cap 2: todo empezó por un partido y una apuesta

Al día siguiente una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura, con ojos de color avellana muy bonita con cara de ángel se acercaba a las gemelas que estaban almorzando en sus pupitres junto con su hermano mayor

-hola mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y ellos son Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, mis dos mejores amigos si quieren alguna vez pueden comer con nosot...- un chico alto muy apuesto de pelo negro y patillas enroscadas interrumpió la presentación de la castaña

-les aconsejo que no se junten con la Dame-Tsuna, solo imagínense la torpeza de un payaso combinado con la estupidez de Timmy Turner y Cosmo y multiplíquenlo por diez y la tendrán a ella- dijo el muchacho –yo soy Reborn uno de los chicos más populares de Nami-chuu- dijo el apoyando el brazo en la cabeza de Tsuna, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada, tomando una pose despreocupada

-mmm gracias pero creo que seguiremos comiendo aquí jijiji- dijo Lily quien estaba un poco sonrojada al ver a Reborn (quien no, como adulto es demasiado adsghdfdadsgs) – ¿incluso cuando Belphegor no para de ver a Fran?- dijo Reborn con una mirada juguetona viendo a Tsuna – ¿quien quisiera estar condenado como Fran en este momento con los Varia encima, no Dame-Tsuna?- dijo acercándose un poco a ella –Reborn-san aléjese de ella- dijo el peliblanco que había permanecido callado desde que llegaron –Mmmmm oblígame- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna –pueden seguir con su espectáculo de amor en otro lado estamos comiendo Kufufufu- dijo Mukuro que justo dejo de ver a una chica con el pelo y ojos morados con un parche en el ojo derecho -HIIIII, que ojos tan, peculiares- dijo la castaña un poco intimidada ignorando la pelea que tenían Gokudera y Reborn junto con Yamamoto calmándolos –Kufufufu dime algo que no me digan cuando camino en la calle- dijo Mukuro viendo a la castaña tranquilo

-y a que se refería Reborn-san con "Belphegor encima de ella"- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa –aw es que Belphegor-san les ha advertido a todos los hombres que no se acercaran a Fran-san, y los Varia aunque ustedes no se den cuenta la han estado observando- dijo la castaña temiendo por la vida de la peliverde menor

-hm esos tontos- dijo Fran fastidiada –yo creo que deberías dejar de retarlos así Fran- dijo Lily un poco molesta de las imprudencias de su hermana –Lily te podrías calmar por un rato Fran no es débil no te preocupes Kufufufu- dijo Mukuro también molesto por que no podía comer tranquilo

-lo siento pero es que me preocupa, por cierto Tsuna, ¿tienes historia con Reborn?- dijo Lily curiosa, provocando un sonrojo a la castaña y que el pelinegro agudizara el oído –p...pues no pe...pero me gusta desde que inicie secundaria- dijo un poco avergonzada y muy roja _–me acabo de enterar de algo importante jajaja- _pensó Reborn

EN LA CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA

-los equipos son los siguientes, Sasagawa Kyoko, Rokudo Fran, Superbi Squalo, Dokuro Chrome, Esper Mammon y Gokudera Hayato el capitán será Gokudera-san, en el siguiente equipo serán Rokudo Lilianne, Kurokawa Hana, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma y Belphegor y el capitán será Yamamoto –san ¡Kora!- dijo el profesor que era rubio de ojos celestes con una banda militar con un numero uno muy guapo sonrojando a más de una chica que fueron las que no quisieron jugar voleibol

- oye friki del beisbol, no puedo creer que te toco con la Juudaime ¿te apetece hacer una apuesta?- dijo Gokudera llamando la atención de Colonnello y del resto de los estudiantes –interesante Gokudera que ofreces- dijo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada –que te parece si el equipo ganador pide a un integrante del equipo perdedor para que sea su esclavo durante un mes y el perdedor aparte de eso tiene que vestirse de lo que el vencedor diga- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de superioridad –trato hecho- dijo el castaño

–esperen Kora en ese caso asignemos a un tutor para que los maestros se unan a esta apuesta Kora- dijo Colonnello –pido al grupo de Gokudera- dijeron Skull profesor de actuación, (clase a la cual nadie asistía) y Verde profesor de ciencias –aléjate el gran Skull-sama no quiere estar con Dame-Tsuna- dijo el peli morado ganándose un "Oye" de la mencionada –yo tampoco- dijo Verde enojado -jueguen piedra papel y tijera- dijo Lal profesora de matemática, llegando a la par de su novio –ok, piedra papel y tijera uno dos tres- dijeron ambos ganándose una risita de sus alumnos –si gane yo- dijo Verde feliz –rayos- dijo el pobre Skull en una esquina deprimido

-yo quiero el grupo de Yamamoto Kora- dijo Colonnello a lo que todos asintieron (nadie quería a Tsuna en su grupo)

-bien empecemos, saca el grupo de Yamamoto- dijo Lal la cual era la arbitro

El que tuvo que sacar fue Belphegor el cual tuvo un saque perfecto pero del otro lado Fran bloqueo con un boleo bajo, esta no iba a dejar que ese intento de príncipe le ganara, quien sabe que podría llegar a hacerle ese tonto si ella perdía, muy por lo contraria a ella Bel quería ganar para elegir a Fran por ese mes de servidumbre, nada quería más en ese momento que tener a la linda peliverde de sirvienta personal –punto para el equipo de Gokudera- grito Lal al ver que Squalo le mando un remate a Tsuna y ella (por muy Dame) lo fallo y la pelota cayó al suelo –ay no mames- dijo Bel muy tenso

- ¿que al príncipe no le gusta perder?- dijo Fran con obvio sarcasmo –Ushishishi, no rana tonta, lo que quiero es que tú seas mi sirvienta Ushishishi- dijo Bel sacándole un muy Muy MUY leve sonrojo a Fran que solo Lily noto –Sawada será mejor que tomes esto enserio si no quieres morir asesinada por Belphegor-san- dijo Hana con una sonrisa burlona –HIIII- grito la peli café al ver la aura asesina de Bel

Después de unos minutos el equipo de Gokudera volvió a anotar otro punto, solo que esta vez Fran se lo anoto a Hana –Ushishishi otra inútil- dijo Bel para sí mismo, Mammon que vio lo muy interesado que Bel estaba en Fran y Varia también no pudo evitar ponerse celosa y todos sabemos que cuando estamos celosos hacemos cosas fuera de lo común

-saque- grito Lal y Mammon tiro la pelota de voleibol apuntado no precisamente a la red, la pelota le dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Fran la cual soltó un gemido de dolor y enojo sosteniéndose la zona lastimada, el impacto la hizo moverse un poco hacia el frente donde justamente choco la frente de Bel con la de ella con la red en medio de ambos

- ¿Fran estas bien?- pregunto Lily con su eterna preocupación –si- dijo Fran sobándose ahora la frente ya que choco con la corona del príncipe – ¿Mammon-san hiciste eso al propio?- dijo Fran con su tono monótono – Nh, fue un accidente, no soy buena jugando-dijo Mammon un poco divertida por la desgracia de la peliverde –no es cierto, eres muy buena en deportes- dijo Bel inocentemente (si claro) causando un faceplam interno en Mammon –yare yare sigamos jugando- dijo un poco frustrada la encapuchada –hai- dijeron las tres curiosamente al mismo tiempo

El partido siguió y el equipo de Gokudera seguía ganando por cinco puntos, a medida de que iba avanzando el partido incluso los estudiantes de clases superiores fueron a presenciar el extremo (feel like Ryohei xD) partido

Tsuna mejoró considerablemente debido a que Reborn se unio junto a Fon, un chico chino de cabello negro largo en una trenza y ojos café oscuro casi rojos, a las gradas de espectador

Al final estaban empatados y el siguiente punto ganaba, le tocaba esta vez a Lily sacar, -saque- volvió a gritar Lal, Lily saco muy bien, a muchos les sorprendía la fuerza que podían tener las gemelas, cuando llego al otro lado Squalo la recibió y la paso al otro lado recibiéndola Enma, que se la paso a Yamamoto y este hizo un remate que paró Chrome, Kyoko la paso al otro lado y Tsuna la paso de nuevo la cual casi se cae pero la sostuvo Enma a tiempo causando cierto enojo en Reborn, Gokudera la tiro a lo alto para que Fran hiciera un remate y cuando la chica ya iba a anotar el punto un niño con traje de vaca entro volando por una ventana (?), logrando pegarle en un pie a Fran haciendo que perdiera el impulso y se tropezara, Mammon y Squalo intentaron salvarla pero fue muy tarde, la pelota cayo enfrente de Fran haciendo que perdieran el partido

- ¡GANAMOS!- gritaron el grupo contrario y Colonnello, provocando un escalofrió en el grupo de Gokudera y en Verde –elijan a su sirviente Kora- dijo Colonnello llevándose del cuello a Verde el cual estaba muy enojado –Ushishishi elijo a Fran- dijo Bel viendo a la chica _–shit estoy muerta-_ pensó la peliverde menor –yo elijo a Chrome- dijo Lily sonriendo, la pelimorada le devolvió la sonrisa –yo elijo a Gokudera-kun- dijo Tsuna aliviada –lo que usted me ordene Juudaime- dijo Gokudera feliz de que lo haya escogido Tsuna–yo quiero a Sasagawa- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa –pido a Mammon- dijo Hana –Nh- solo dijo la pelimorada – a mí me queda Superbi-san- dijo Enma sudando frio por una presencia asesina (cofcofXanxuscofcof) detrás de el

_-mañana será el día más largo de nuestras vidas- _pensaron todos los que tenían que servir menos Gokudera que estaba muy feliz

CAMINO A LA CASA DE FRAN, LILY Y MUKURO

-Ushishishi y tendrás que usar esto- dijo Bel entregándole una cabeza de rana gigantea la chica –Are Bel-senpai ¿de dónde consiguió eso?- dijo Fran harta por todo lo que el rubio le había estado diciendo –tengo contactos siniestros linda ranita- dijo Bel sonriendo –ahora póntelo- dijo Bel poniéndole la cabeza a la peliverde –aw te ves adorable Ushishishi, ven tomémonos un selfie- dijo Bel sacando su iPhone 6 poniendo la cámara frontal sacando una foto, Fran salio viendo a Bel de una forma muy divertida y Bel salio sacando la lengua apuntando a la chica peliverde

-Bel-san deberíamos volver después de todo las chicas van a la casa y no debemos entrometernos- dijo Chrome –Kufufufu una preciosura como tú no molesta sin embargo el rubio teñido si se tiene que ir- dijo Mukuro sacando un sonrisa de sus hermanas, un sonrojo de Chrome y un gruñido molesto de Bel –primero que todo el príncipe NO es teñido, es rubio natural y segundo si Chrome se queda también yo- dijo molesto enfatizando en el "NO" –de acuerdo pueden quedarse a comer pero no hagan destrozos- dijo Lily que era la encargada de cocinar y la limpieza en esa casa

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Rokudo la única regla fue no entrar al cuarto de Mukuro y no romper nada (lo cual Bel no cumplió) comieron unas botanas y ya más tarde Chrome y Bel se fueron, el ultimo a regañadientes

-Fran ese tal Bel no es tan malo, jugamos GTA5 y en el turno de él hice que lo matara el tiburón- dijo Mukuro sonriendo porque a decir verdad el rubio le cayó bien y Chrome ni que se diga, era la chica más hermosa que había visto –Mukuro él no me agrada y ponto y peor ahora que tengo que ser su sirvienta si quiero tener una buena calificación en educación física- dijo Fran molesta –a mi Bel-san también me cayó muy bien y Chrome es muy adorable - dijo Lily que estaba sonriendo pensando en que juzgo mal a Bel –bueno me voy a dormir- dijo Fran ignorando los latidos de su cerrado corazón

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-oye Lily dale esto a tu hermano y dile que gracias Ushishishi- dijo Bel entregándole unas prendas a la mencionada –hai- dijo ella sonriéndole causando un inexplicable enojo a Fran _–che debe ser algo que comí- _pensó la peliverde –Nh Bel que hacías con ellas- dijo Mammon curiosa y enojada –Ushishishi el príncipe está cada vez más cerca de su futura rana- dijo Bel

Mammon vio como Fran salio al baño ya que estaban en hora libre, Mammon salio detrás de ella

POV FRAN

Salí porque el montón de chicos que estaban alrededor de mí y Lily me tenían harta, cuando salí del baño alguien me jalo y me acorralo en una pared, yo con una mirada curiosa dije – ¿qué quieres?- la persona se dejó ver me sorprendió que fuera Mammon –Nh tú, te arrepentirás del día en que hiciste que Bel se fijara en ti- dijo molesta yo no entendí y se lo hice saber - ¿Qué?- dije monótonamente –solo más te vale que no te acerques a él, no tienes lo suficiente como para estar con Bel y mucho menos en Varia, ten en cuenta que Bel esta solo encaprichado contigo cuando se le quite el capricho te desechara como a todas las chicas ante que tú, no eres ni la primera ni la última en la que Bel se "fija" ten en mente eso y no me estorbes, R-A-N-A- dijo ella haciendo que algo en mi interior se rompiera sin saber que era pero dolía

-no tienes que preocuparte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo Bel o Varia- dije tragando el dolor y metiéndolo en mi baúl de sentimientos –ahora Mammon en este momento eres tú la que me estorba- dije haciéndola a un lado encaminándome al aula donde me esperaban Bel y Lily, al ver al rubio algo dio un brinco _–¿qué demonios me está pasando?- _me dije en susurro –eso tienes que descubrirlo tu sola dijo Luce-sensei que por alguna razón me hizo reconfortarme –usted como sabe lo que pensaba- le dije obvio desconfiada –jijiji supongo que puedo ver en tu interior y también puedo saber lo que pasara si sigues negando todos tus sentimientos- Dijo ella confundiéndome, al final terminamos teniendo lengua y después ciencias, por desgracia me toco de compañero a Gokudera que no paraba de verme

Podía sentir un aura asesina atrás que no iba dirigida a mí, pero me dio igual, cuando por fin acabaron las clases salí corriendo para por fin quitarme ese tonto sombrero de rana que tendré que usar por un mes cuando alguien me detuvo era Bel con el cabello lacio y con una aura más Real, esperen este no es Bel

-Ushesheshe, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a mi hermano, es exactamente igual a mí-dijo el chico que no me causaba tanto escalofrió como su aparente hermano - ¿quién eres?- dije, algo en el me daba mucha curiosidad, el solo ensancho su sonrisa y dijo

-Ushesheshe el futuro Rey y hermano gemelo mayor de Bel, Rasiel, dime Siel preciosa plebeya- dijo el dándole un beso en la mano

-me llamo Fran no plebeya- dije un poco nerviosa hasta que sentí un aura de muerte inmensa –Siel que haces aquí- dijo Bel sacando sus cuchillos intentando iniciar una pelea a lo que el mayor correspondió

Sin duda esto daría a un horrible y mortal triángulo amoroso o tal vez incluso un cuadrado (?)

**Holis, ya se que me tarde mucho pro toda esta cuestión de navidad y los exámenes de reposición etc. me tenían ocupada aparte de que no encontraba la compu (mi mama me la esconde para no distraerme ;w;) **

**Aeris: jejejeje Tsuna con Reborn siempre me gusto ojala te haya gustado el cap**

**Prince-criss Bel: jiji tú siempre apoyándome xD gracias por el comentario ;) espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**Bueno feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo y espero que nos leamos después 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis pequeñitos y pequeñitas :D, aquí otro cap, si sé que me estoy tardando mucho pro bueno ya que es que tengo que estudiar para el examen de convocatoria ., recuperación como uds le digan. Bueno empecemos con el cap ^^**

**Advertencias: Ooc, Oc, cambio de género de algunos personajes (Fem Fran, Fem Tsuna, Fem Squalo, Fem Soichi) AU**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano Senpai**

Cap 3: Varia empieza su ataque

Fran Pov

Ya llevaban 20 minutos peleando los aparentemente gemelos, Lily y Mukuro aún no salían del instituto y Fran ya se estaba cansado de lo mismo así que actuó, cuando Rasiel y Bel dejaron puntos libres la peliverde los tomó de sus brazos y les apretó fuertemente para que ambos dejaran de aventar cuchillos y se quejaran del dolor

-Ushishishi que te pasa rana te voy a poner un castigo extra- dijo Bel molesto causando un escalofrió en la peliverde pero se tragó su miedo como siempre –los dos se están comportando como dos niñas así se calman o les juro que lo que sintieron en su brazo será peor- dijo Fran con su usual tono solo que esta vez Bel y Rasiel sintieron que debían hacerle caso

-Ushesheshe, no creo que tu quisieras hacerme daño ¿no?- dijo Siel tomando a la peliverde de la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios causando un grave enojo en Bel provocando que vuelvan a pelearse arrojándose cuchillos mutuamente

-me canse- dijo Fran dándole un rodillazo en el estómago a Rasiel y empujándolo contra Bel causando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y el mayor cayera encima del menor –se los advertí- dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-debo admitir tiene su carácter- dijo Bel quitando a su hermano de encima levantándose –Ushesheshe esas…son las…chicas que…valen la pena- dijo Siel respirando con dificultad levantándose – ¿qué haces aquí Siel?, mejor dicho aléjate de ella yo le puse el ojo primero, vete a casa- dijo el rubio menor volteándose para empezar a caminar –Ushesheshe, aquí el mayor soy yo Bel, puedo tener lo que quiera solo sueno una campana y lo obtengo, así que esa belleza será mía- dijo Rasiel haciendo enojar a Bel –Ushishishi ni siquiera la conoces- dijo replicando

–Kufufufu no sé si el que ambos estén hablando así de mi hermanita me ponga cómodo- dijo Mukuro llegando ninjamente a la par de los dos rubios – ¡Mukuro!- dijo Bel dándose la vuelta espantado –hola Belphegor- dijo Mukuro viendo a Siel –Bel-san como le fue ho…- Lily salio detrás de Mukuro para saludar al rubio cuando desvío la mirada encontrándose con Siel quien no le estaba poniendo atención _"es idéntico a Bel-san pero hay algo en el diferente, hasta es un poco más lindo"_ pensaba Lily poniéndose roja de sus propios pensamientos –Lily-chan ¿te sientes bien? estas roja- dijo Bel poniéndole la mano en la frente a la peliverde - ¿eh? O si estoy bien no se tiene que preocupar Bel-san- dijo Lily con una sonrisa –Ushesheshe así que la chica tiene una gemela también- dijo Siel por fin dejando la pelea de miradas con Mukuro poniéndole atención a la chica –Kufufufu a ella tampoco te le acercas tonto cara de violador del bosque- dijo Mukuro poniendo a Lily detrás de el –etto Mukuro somos gemelos, ¿parezco violador del bosque?- dijo Bel indignado –bueno- dijeron los tres desviando la mirada –ok me acaban de romper el corazón, Ushishishi como si fuera posible, ok si soy un poco pervertido- dijo Bel sonriendo como solo él sabe

-bueno nos vamos, aléjate de Fran, tu, hermano de Bel- dijo Mukuro saliendo del instituto jalando a Lily del pelo –Ushesheshe Rasiel pero para las chicas lindas y el intento de aborto de mi hermano, Siel- dijo Siel con una sonrisa sexy dirigida a Lily –Lily ya vi tus ojos y ese chico no me da buena espina, no quiero que él tenga nada que ver con nosotros, con Bel no tengo opción, así que nadie más se acercara ni a ti ni a Fran…- Mukuro estaba sermoneando a Lily cuando alguien se atravesó en el camino de ambos –lo…lo siento… no quería mo…molestarlos pero Lilianne-san me ti…tiene que decir que voy a lle…llevar- dijo Chrome sonrojada por estar enfrente de Mukuro –debes llevar el peinado de mi hermano y cuando estés conmigo… no se me ocurre nada te diré luego ¿sí?- dijo ella avergonzada –claro, hasta mañana Lilianne-san, Rokudo-san- dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia –Kufufufu, Mukuro para ti lindura- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa seductora – ¿eh?- dijo Chrome mas roja que un tomate –Mukuro, no ligues con ella- dijo Lily llamándole la atención a su hermano –Kufufufu, no quiero- dijo el acercándosele a Chrome mas haciendo que esta se quedara paralizada –noup- dijo Lily agarrándole la oreja a Mukuro ganándose un quejido de él y se lo llevo arrastrado –hasta mañana Chrome- dijo Lily despidiéndose con la mano en alto –adiós mi linda Chrome- dijo Mukuro siendo guiado por Lily –has…ta ma…mañana- dijo muy sonrojada

- ¿Chrome-chan ocurre algo?- dijo Tsuna llegando con Kyoko, Gokudera y Yamamoto –estas muy roja- dijo Kyoko ganándose una mirada avergonzada de la pelimorada –oh no- dijo Tsuna entendiendo lo que pasaba –código rosa Tsuna-chan- dijo Kyoko jalando a Chrome del brazo dirigiéndose a casa de la castaña –Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto no pueden ir a mi casa hoy, lo siento adiós- Tsuna y Kyoko salieron corriendo con Chrome persiguiéndolas (siendo jalada) perdiéndose de la vista de los dos chicos –tal parece que Dame Tsuna ya no está interesada en ustedes dos, ¿ya pueden alejarse de ella?- dijo Reborn apareciendo ninjamente como siempre – ¡NUNCA!- dijo Gokudera siendo también arrastrado por Yamamoto –ma ma Gokudera, Reborn solo está bromeando ¿ne?- dijo Yamamoto intentando calmar la situación –nop- dijo Reborn sonriendo sexymente enfureciendo más a Gokudera

Aparte en otro lugar

-Ushishishi ¿ahora le coqueteas a Lily?- dijo Bel molesto con su hermano –debo tener opciones por si la belleza de Fran te prefiere a ti lo cual sinceramente dudo pero bueno aunque tengas posibilidades lo veo imposible Ushesheshe- dijo desviando la mirada optando una pose principesca –Ushishishi estás soñando, soy mil veces mejor yo que tu- dijo Bel sacando sus cuchillos –escorias no empiecen con eso- dijo Xanxus llegando con los demás Varia – Squ-chan, Mammon-chan están hermosas las dos, como siempre solo que tienes que dejar de usar ese gorro Mammon-chan arruina tu belleza- dijo Siel acercándose a las dos únicas chicas de Varia causando un gran enojo en Xanxus

Algo que todos en Nami-chuu sabían eran cinco cosas: 1- Sawada Tsunayoshi siempre será Dame, 2- No meterse con Hibari Kyoya, 3-no desobedecer a los Senpais en especial a Reborn, 3- no meterse con los Varia, 4- no meterse con los profesores rencorosos y 5- no meterse con Superbi Squalo ni Irie Shoichi por que podrías terminas con una bala en la cabeza cortesía de Xanxus o Byakuran respectivamente

Irónicamente Squalo no estaba enterada de esta última regla pero de las demás si, el caso es que Xanxus le tiene prohibido a todo Nami-chuu meterse con su "amiga con derecho", muchos han preguntado "¿Por qué no se hacen novios de una vez?", pues la respuesta es que Xanxus no quería envolverse en esa relación, pero no dejaba que nadie ligara con Squalo lo que era muy cruel según las chicas del instituto

Volviendo al tema actual

Siel estaba hablando con Squalo y Mammon provocando más celos en Xanxus, incluso Luss y Levi lo tenían que agarrar de la chaqueta para que no asesinara al gemelo de Bel -Siel si quieres vivir suéltanos- dijo Mammon apartando la mano del príncipe de su hombro –ok Ushesheshe, Squalo ¿qué se siente ser reprimida de esa forma?- dijo Siel soltándola – ¿de qué forma?- dijo confundida –oh ya sabes de la que estas por culpa de Xa…- Bel logro taparle la boca antes de que digiera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir

-etto Superbi-san, Colo…nne…nnello sensei di…jo que usted te…tenía que ser mi sirvienta si o si este me…mes así que me dijo que le di…dijera que tenía que an…dar conmigo solo e…ese ti…tiempo- dijo Enma asustado de lo que muy posiblemente Xanxus le hiciera, y no estaba equivocado, Xanxus tenía un aura peligrosa en el –ok acompáñame a mi casa y hablamos en el camino- dijo Squalo jalándole del brazo a Enma –suerte Enma- dijo Julie con una sonrisa apareciendo con el resto de los Simon

- ¿oigan no han visto a Reborn? Estaba peleando con Gokudera cuando lo perdí- explico Fon llegando donde los Simon y Varia – ¡F…F…F…F…Fon!- dijo Mammon con un muy leve sonrojo que fue ocultado por su gorro pero no su nerviosismo el cual notaron todos los presentes menos el joven chino –hola Mammon-chan- dijo Fon sonriéndole a la chica –Ushishishi la última vez que lo vi se dirigía al gimnasio con Gokudera y Yamamoto- dijo Bel comprendiendo a su mejor amiga –Gracias Belphegor-kun, bye bye Mammon-chan- dijo el chino corriendo en dirección al gimnasio –gracias Bel- dijo Mammon yéndose hacia la salida – ¿a Mammon-chan le gusta Fon-chan?- dijo Luss emocionado –si pero no quiere admitirlo por lo que paso el año pasado- dijo Bel dirigiéndose a la salida junto a su hermano -Bye-bi- dijeron estos al mismo tiempo, luego todos se dispersaron

-Mmmmm creo que tendré más vigilado a Fon a partir de ahora- dijo Verde saliendo de las sombras junto con Luce, Lal y Colonnello – ¿porque Kora?- dijo Colonnello sin entender –como dijo Baka Ouji-kun, recuerda lo del año pasado- dijo Lal viendo al rubio de reojo –o claro Kora, pero creí que ya lo habías superado Verde- dijo Colonnello con una mirada seria –un científico como yo jamás olvidaría un muy buen experimento como ese- dijo Verde viendo en dirección a la del gorro –creo que fue muy cruel de tu parte haber hecho eso Verde-kun- dijo Luce viendo al peliverde –y tú lo que hiciste con Reborn- dijo Verde de vuelta –pero lo de Reborn-chan fue diferente, yo estaba embarazada de Aria en ese entonces- dijo Luce un poco avergonzada –de que hablan Senpais- dijo Skull llegando de la nada – ¿y nuestras bebidas Skull? Kora- dijo Colonnello viendo al pelimorado el cual le corrió una gota en la nuca –ya…ya las traigo- dijo el saliendo corriendo antes de que lo golpearan –dos bebidas energéticas, un tea helado y un café recuerda- dijo Lal gritándole a Skull –si Lal-nee san- dijo este ya lejos –cambiemos de tema- dijo Lal un poco incomoda por recordar el peor año para esos dos estudiantes

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Las chicas habían llegado junto con Mukuro temprano a Nami-chuu, ya que no querían encontrarse con el gran y poderoso Hibari Kyoya en la entrada –VOOOI Fran espera un momento- grito Squalo llegando con Enma siguiéndola –buenos días Squalo-san- dijo la mencionada sonriendo levemente –Enma nos vemos en el aula ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la peliblanco sonriendo causando un sonrojo en el tímido chico –ok- dijo este para entrar corriendo antes de encontrarse con Xanxus –así que se hicieron amigos- dijo Fran recalcando lo obvio –si y es muy adorable para tener nuestra edad casi no lo parece, es como un hermanito menor- dijo la oji gris empezando a reírse – ¿igual que Sawada?- dijo Fran ayudando a la situación –sí, ahora entiendo a Yamamoto y Gokudera- dijo Squalo empezando a caminar con la peliverde ignorando a sus hermanos –esto me da miedo ¿desde cuándo son tan amigas?- dijo Mukuro susurrándole a Lily –ni idea- dijo Lily de la misma forma que Mukuro –parecen un par de chicas chismosas ¿no Sho-chan?- dijo un peliblanco que no habían conocido aun –Byakuran-san no digas esas cosas- dijo una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura y lindos ojos verdes cubiertos de unos lentes – ¿ustedes quiénes son?- dijo Mukuro mirando de forma amenazadora al peliblanco que sonreía amablemente pero que causo un escalofrío a los hermanos –yo soy Byakuran Gesso y ella Irie Shoichi- dijo el peliblanco lo que les recordó las reglas de Nami-chuu

-un gusto soy Rokudo Lilianne y el mi hermano Mukuro- dijo Lily con una sonrisa –aw eres tan tierna Lily-chan- dijo este jalándole las mejillas a Lily de una forma cariñosa –oya oya, ¿quieres morir verdad? Suéltala- dijo Mukuro interponiéndose entre Lily y Byakuran –vaya vaya, veo a un hermano sobreprotector igual que Spanner contigo Sho-chan- dijo el peliblanco –pero Spanner no es mi hermano- dijo Shoichi confundida –no pero era igual de sobreprotector ¿cierto?- dijo el chico dejando la presencia de Mukuro y Lily en segundo plano – ¿ok? larguémonos- dijo Mukuro apurándose a irse de ahí

CON SQUALO Y FRAN

-así que ayer te encontraste con Siel- dijo Squalo pensativa – ¿lo conoces?... Bueno Belphegor es amigo tuyo obvio lo tendrías que conocer- dijo ella auto corrigiéndose –jajaja uno pensaría eso pero no, conocimos a Siel hace un año, pero yo conozco a Bel desde primaria- dijo ella sonriendo – ¿porque conociste a Siel hasta hace poco si ya llevabas tiempo de conocer a Belphegor?- dijo Fran curiosa –bueno es una larga historia, que no debería contarte yo, ya que es la vida personal de Bel, pero te daré un adelanto, Bel y Siel nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos por unas cosas que pasaron en su país, por eso Bel está aquí, hace un año algo paso entre dos profesores y dos alumnos y Varia organizo una fiesta para subirle el ánimo a uno de ellos que es parte de nosotros, en esa fiesta llego Siel y ahí fue donde lo conocimos y donde supimos más sobre la historia de Bel pero no te puedo dar detalles posiblemente si te unieras a Varia te revelarían más cosas sobre el pasado de cada uno- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa hacia Fran, la cual estaba meditándolo –lo pensare, pero no me quiero involucrar en Varia tan rápido, quiero tener más información- dijo Fran pensativa –se lo diré al Bossu a ver si acepta darte más información de nosotros- dijo Squalo pensando en lo mucho que le iba a costar –no eres mala chica Squalo-san, no entiendo porque estas con unos delincuentes- dijo la peliverde quien ya se había encariñado con la peliblanco –tengo mis razones, después te las digo, tu tampoco eres mala chica hasta me agradas y eso nunca pasa jajaja- dijo Squalo entrando al aula sentándose atrás de Bel el cual aunque no se apreciara tenía ojeras por estar todo la noche despierto vigilando la puerta en caso de que su hermano entrara en medio de la noche

-hora de sentarse chicos- dijo Skull entrando para dar la clase pero nadie le hizo caso como siempre –porque nadie quiere al gran Skull-sama- dijo Skull con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nh Bel ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo Mammon moviendo el hombro del chico, como en esta clase todos hacían lo que querían Mammon cambio de lugar con un chico que iba enfrente de Bel

-déjalo Mammon, ya se quedó dormido- dijo Squalo, -Nh ok, oye peliverde no deseada en este instituto, despiértalo, eres su sirvienta ¿no?- dijo Mammon con una mirada enojada hacia la chica de la par –ugh tu no me dices que hacer Mammon-san- dijo Fran volteando la cabeza empezando a hablar con Lily y Chrome las cuales se sentaron juntas –Fran hazlo por favor si nosotras lo hacemos Bel nos lastimara, después de todo "nadie despierta a un príncipe, Ushishishi"-dijo Squalo imitando a Bel –bien- dijo ella para tomar un libro de pasta dura y estrellarlo contra la mesa del rubio haciendo sonar un ruido fuerte despertando al chico –yo no lo hice Bossu, fue Mammon, ¿are?- dijo Bel despertándose de golpe delatando a la pelimorada de algo – ¿de que me estabas delatando Bel?- dijo Mammon enojada –Ushishishi de nada bebe, ¿ahora quien fue el plebeyo que despertó al príncipe?- dijo Bel desprendiendo una aura de maldad _–¡¿Bebe?!- _pensó Fran molesta

–Fran- dijo Squalo tranquila haciendo que el aura del príncipe cambiara de maligna a una rosa –Ushishishi ¿para qué me despertaste Fran?- dijo Bel feliz dejando boquiabierta a todos los que observaban la escena hasta Skull que empezó a jugar gato con Enma en la pizarra –aunque sea la clase del inútil de Skull no puedes dormirte Belphegor- dijo Fran señalando a Skull que tenía lagrimas cómicas en los ojos siendo consolado por Enma que era el único alumno que lo quería –Ushishishi ¿qué te había dicho en el mensaje?- dijo Bel cruzándose de brazos causando un suspiro agotado departe de Fran –Bel-sama, le aconsejaría que no durmiera aquí, es por su propio bien- dijo Fran imitando a una maid, casi causándole un derrame nasal a todos los alumnos –mucho mejor ahora siéntate Fran-chan- dijo Bel causándole un enojo a Fran increíble –te odio- susurro para si misma – ¿qué dijiste?- dijo Bel escuchando perfectamente a la chica –nada Bel-sama- dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente –esta es la única apuesta en mi vida que ha valido la pena ganar Ushishishi- dijo Bel también sentándose volteando a ver a Fran la cual en ese momento estaba viéndolo, encontrándose las miradas por unos segundos para que la chica la desviara un poco sonrojada

Mammon que veía la escena se le encendieron los celos, lo que pasaba es que para poder entrar a Varia se tenían que hacer tres cosas, saber pelear, ganarse la confianza de Bel y Squalo y ganarse la aprobación de Xanxus y finalmente enfrentar a la persona que vayas a remplazar, Fran ya tenía dos de las tres, si llegaba a decidir entrar en Varia lo más posible es que ella era la que iba a ser remplazada –_"debo hacer que Squalo se separe de ella, con Bel ya es tarde"_- pensó la pelimorada observando a sus dos compañeros

EN EL RECESO

- ¡VOOI!- se escullo un grito por los pasillos después de una risa y un bufido –Xanxus ahí vienen tus amigos- dijo Verde quien aún no salía del aula de los de ultimo año –ya viene Superbi-san, recuerden por muy bonita que sea no pueden acercársele- se escuchaban susurros que le daban intriga a Mukuro quien había decidido no salir del aula esa vez, tal parecía que no decidió mal

-Bossu le venimos a hablar de la chica más bella de Nami-chuu- dijo Bel abriendo la puerta de la clase de superiores –_"¿Squalo?"_- pensó por un mini segundo -Traducción- dijo sabiendo que no era de la peliplata de quien hablaba –Rokudo Fran- dijo Squalo llegando con el resto –Kufufufu- se rio para si Mukuro oyendo algo importante -¿Qué paso?- dijo Lussuria interesado –ella dijo que no se quería unir a Varia sin tener información- dijo Squalo comunicándole a su Bossu como buena mano derecha que era – ¿le dijiste que se la daríamos cuando entrara?- dijo Levi

–obvio Levi que crees que soy ¿estúpida?- dijo ella fastidiada –pues eso parece- dijo Levi en susurro, Xanxus ya le iba a reprender pero un golpe que mando a Levi al otro lado de la sala se lo impidió – ¡VOOOOI QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI!- dijo Squalo enojada asustando a todas las mujeres presentes entre ellas Luce y Lal que iban pasando afuera del salón –_Luce_- Reborn la volteo a ver encontrándose con su mirada, la mujer desvió la mirada avergonzada yéndose de ahí –_aun esta así ¿eh?_- pensó triste -¡REBORN CUIDADO!- se sorprendió que Fon lo jalara y pateara lejos una silla que Squalo le había mandado a Levi que se había ocultado detrás de ellos

- ¿estás bien?- dijo Fon a Reborn, provocando que muchas chicas de la clase se emocionaran y gritaran como fangirls locas al ver a Fon, provocando unos diminutos celos a Mammon

- ¡ESCORIAS!- grito Xanxus perdiendo la paciencia haciendo que a todos les corriera un escalofrió por la espalda –hai Bossu- dijeron los dos instintivamente dejando de pelear –vengan ahora- dijo el jefazo haciendo que los dos llegaran con el resto de los Varia –bien, continúen- dijo Xanxus recostándose aún más en la silla –bueno Fran dijo que no quiere involucrarse con alguien sin saber a fondo la historia de las personas con las que va a trabajar- dijo Squalo terminando su reporte –supongo que no la meteremos en ese caso ¿no Bossu?- dijo Mammon causando terror en Bel –no, ella tiene habilidades muy valiosas como para dejarla ir, iremos contándole una historia de a poco, Bel llévatela hoy y cuéntale la tuya, después Mammon y así van hasta llegar a mí, hagan de todo para convencerla y por último Rokudo Mukuro, tú no te atrevas a decirle a Fran o te juro que te lastimaremos- dijo Xanxus apuntando al cabello de piña que le hizo una seña de entendido dándole la espalda a Xanxus

-Bueno supongo que ya nos vamos, bye-bi Bossu- dijo Bel saliendo con las dos chicas, una de ellas muy enojada

-Mmmmm la pobre de Rokudo Fran está en problemas- dijo Reborn sacándole una gota en la nuca a Fon –Fon puedes ayudarme a llevar todo esto al laboratorio- dijo Verde señalando una pila de cuadernos más grande que el pobre chico –cl…claro- dijo el forzando una sonrisa

CON LOS CHICOS A LA SALIDA

- ¡oe Fran!- dijo Bel llegando pero alguien lo atropello (le paso encima corriendo) –hola Fran Ushesheshe- dijo Siel llegando a la par de Fran –hola ustedes dos que no valen la pena como para que recuerde sus nombres- dijo el dirigiéndose a Lily, la cual el comentario le dolió mucho, y Mukuro, al cual le dio completamente igual, -Lily y Mukuro, las dos únicas personas que se pueden llevar a Fran y golpear tu trasero fuera de aquí- dijo Bel llegando con la ropa desarreglada –Belphegor tiene razón- dijo Mukuro divertido –Ushesheshe si claro, Fra…- Siel volteo hacia la peliverde pero ya no estaba ni tampoco Bel –ay no mames, Mukuro tu… ¿tampoco está él?- pregunto el rubio a Lily la cual se dio cuenta que estaba sola con el rubio – parfait, ils m'ont laissé seul- dijo Lily llorando chorritos – ¿eres francesa?- dijo Siel sorprendido –si Fran y yo nacimos en Francia- dijo ella viéndolo confundida –increíble quien lo diría una plebeya como tu tiene sangre francesa- dijo Siel empezando a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Lily sola y preocupada de cómo iba a volver a casa ya que aún no conocía el lugar

–etto Rasiel-san, usted cree que podría acompañarme a casa, es que aún no conozco bien el lugar y me da miedo caminar en la calle sola- dijo Lily un poco avergonzada –Mmmmm ¿que ganaría yo?- dijo el volteando a verla –pues haber hecho una buena acción- dijo ella confundida –no me importa eso, paso no soy ni tu niñero ni tu guardaespaldas, puedes irte sola- dijo Siel hiriéndola otra vez con las palabras –de…de acuerdo, siento mo…molestarlo- dijo Lily para empezar a caminar con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos –ay voy a lamentar esto, ok donde queda tu casa- dijo Siel al final compadeciéndose de ella, la chica volteo con una cara confundida y con las lágrimas acumuladas causando un notable sonrojo en Siel –merci Siel-san- dijo la chica sonriendo inocentemente aun con las lágrimas empeorando el sonrojo en el mayor

CON BEL Y FRAN

- ¿qué quieres?- dijo Fran ya sentada en un parque cerca de Nami-chuu –Ushishishi contarte algunas cosas para que entres a Varia- dijo Bel sonriéndole a la chica – ¿cómo qué?- dijo Fran aburrida viendo hacia el cielo –mi historia- dijo Bel poniéndose cómodo, eso iba a ser largo, - ¿TU historia?- la chica lo miro incrédula –sip así que ponte cómoda porque vas a oír la mejor historia del mundo, obvio, es la del príncipe- dijo Bel sonriendo –bueno su alteza, cuénteme la historia antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Fran volteando a mirarlo, _-voy a morir por admitir esto, pero es muy lindo pasar tiempo con él, cuando no tiene sus aires principescos, hasta me siento cómoda solo cuando él está presente- _pensó Fran con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo –linda ranita, ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Bel confundido de la mirada tan tierna que la chica le estaba dando en ese momento –nada senpai siga- dijo ella saliendo del trance –Ushishishi ni he empezado, ya sé que el príncipe es guapo, pero no te le tienes que quedar viendo así- dijo Bel para ocultar el sonrojo

–tsk- dijo Fran levantándose, dirigiéndose a la salida del parque totalmente avergonzada –Fran, vuelve- dijo Bel siguiéndola con la mirada –no- la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para dejar escapar el sonrojo y el aliento que estaba reteniendo –Ushishishi ¿te pongo nerviosa?- dijo Bel abrazándola por detrás con una sonrisa – ¡Senpai aléjese!- dijo ella separándose de el –Ushishishi, noup ven- dijo el alzándola estilo saco de papas –Senpai bájeme, puedo caminar sola- Fran se estaba resistiendo lo que estaba causando más diversión al chico –te irías en dirección contraria y eso es lo que el príncipe menos quiere en este momento- dijo Bel dejándola en la banca con delicadeza

–ahora si, te contare, bueno me uní a Varia cuando estaba en primaria, las primeras personas que conocí fueron Squalo y Mammon, obvio eran mis compañeras Ushishishi, el Bossu me recluto por una pelea en la que me involucre, me acuerdo como si hubiese sido hace 8 años Ushishishi-

FLASHBACK HACE 8 AÑOS

-oye Viper-chan dame tu dinero para el almuerzo, tengo hambre y no traje el mío- dijo Byakuran junto con Kikyo y Zakuro de 9 años molestando a la frágil niña que estaba jugando con una ranita en el patio en el recreo –Nh, no- dijo ella levantándose tomando a Phantasma en sus manos – ¿o sí? Bluebell-chan- dijo el llamando a otra niña de la edad de Mammon –sipi- dijo la peli celeste empujando a la pequeña pelimorado haciendo que cayera al piso –Byakuran-san no la molestes- dijo una pelirroja de cabello corto hasta los hombros y lentes de nerd detrás del peliblanco –Sho-chan no te involucres en esto- dijo el ojimorado viendo cariñosamente a la de ojos verdes -Ushishishi ¿qué creen que hacen torpes?- dijo Bel de 8 años, solo que tenía el pelo más lacio (el Bel que esta normalmente en la historia tiene 16 años pero la apariencia del futuro) y con una diferente corona – ¿y tú quién eres?- dijo Zakuro volteando a verlo –Ushishishi tu peor pesadilla, ahora dejen a la niña y lárguense antes de que me enoje- dijo Bel llamando la atención de una pequeña Squalo pero tenía el cabello corto que no pasaba de su mentón, estaba junto con Xanxus, Levi y Luss los cuales estaban comiendo y viendo el problema que se había armado –basuras, cuanto apuestan a que el niño nuevo pierde- dijo Xanxus restándole importancia - el almuerzo de mañana- dijo Squalo estando a favor del rubio –ok Squalo- dijo el pelinegro cerrando la apuesta

-Zakuro-Kun, Kikyo-chan, aléjenlo de aquí- dijo Byakuran con Bluebell abrazándole el brazo al peliblanco –ok- dijeron al unísono lanzándosele al de sangre azul al mismo tiempo –Ushishishi se los advertí- dijo el empezando por tomarle el brazo a Zakuro y tirarlo hacia una pared sin esfuerzo y a Kikyo derribándole dándole una patada en las piernas tomándole de las manos –no puede ser Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell vámonos luego nos encargamos de el- dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa malvada –si- dijeron los tres saliendo corriendo con su líder, los dos primeros dándole una mirada asesina a Bel –Ushishishi y no vuelvan- dijo Bel aumentando su ego –Nh Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Mammon un poco curiosa –Ushishishi Belphegor pero puedes decirme Bel- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Mammon para ayudarla a levantarse – ¿y tú plebeya?- dijo viéndola ya de pie –Viper- dijo secamente –Ushishishi te diré Mammon ¿ok? Suena mejor Ushishishi- dijo el chico – ¿porque Mammon?- dijo para sí misma la chica –una sirvienta que me agradaba tenía una hija que se llamaba así, me recuerdas a ella- dijo el sonriendo –Oye escoria veo que ayudaste a Viper, supongo que debería reconocértelo, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear?- dijo Xanxus llegando con el resto –Hola Bel- dijo Squalo saludando a su ya compañero de clase –hola Squalo, y aprendí a pelear en mi castillo, un profesional en el tema me enseño- dijo Bel orgulloso – ¿castillo?- dijeron todos –Ushishishi acaban de conocer a un príncipe- dijo Bel revelando su identidad

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-así que desde entonces me uní a Varia Ushishishi- dijo Bel terminando de relatar lo ocurrido _– ¿desde que tenía 8 años es unido a Mammon? Con razón ella me quería lejos de él, y él fue el que le inicio ese apodo, que lindo a ella le inventa un nombre el cual todos usan y a mí me dice "rana", ¿esperen me enoje por eso?- _pensó la chica enojada–desde pequeño arrogante- dijo Fran disimulando el enojo y tratando de imaginarse al pequeño Bel –Ushishishi se puede decir ranita, el príncipe fue educado así pero no de la misma forma que Rasiel- dijo el frunciendo el ceño - ¿eh?- dijo Fran no entendiendo –esa sería la otra parte de la historia- dijo el rubio decidiéndose a contarle a la chica –cuando vivía en el castillo, yo era el rechazado al que nadie le importaba, siempre le pedían la opinión de todo a Siel, los cumpleaños solo le cantaban a él y yo estaba con Mammon, la niña que mencione en el recuerdo, y la madre de Mammon en mi cuarto con un pastel de segunda mano mientras que Rasiel tenía un gigantesca fiesta- dijo el recordando con amargura toda su infancia – ¿tus padres nunca les dijeron nada?- dijo Fran un poco apenada de estar escuchando la infancia del rubio – pues así debió ser, mis padres nunca me consintieron mucho, Rasiel era los ojos de ellos, era al único que veían, esa preparación hacia que me superara en todo, también los regalos que yo quería o cosas que me gustaban se las daban a él, el no desperdiciaba las oportunidades para echármelo en cara, después de un tiempo mi paciencia llego a su límite, en una pelea deje a Siel en el hospital, mis padres no vieron eso muy bien y me dieron dinero para irme a vivir a cualquier parte del mundo, yo decidí Japón, porque amo el sushi Ushishishi, y cada vez me depositan una buena cantidad de dinero en una cuenta para sobrevivir solo- dijo Bel, se le empezó a quebrar la voz y estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

-hasta el más falsos de los príncipes tienen su lado sensible- dijo Fran aun no notando el estado del chico –el príncipe no es sensible- dijo Bel molesto -¿senpai usted se ha guardado todo eso y nunca ha llorado por esa injusticia?- dijo Fran incrédula –Ushishishi ¿por qué debería llorar?- dijo Bel quebrándosele la voz aún más –venga- dijo la chica jalando al rubio para darle un abrazo –senpai nadie debe soportar algo así, puede llorar y le juro que no le diré a nadie- dijo Fran empezando a acariciar el suave cabello del rubio –que es esa confianza- dijo Bel correspondiendo al abrazo dejando salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo –porque entiendo lo que es vivir sin el amor de los padres, los míos murieron cuando yo era pequeña- dijo ella sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua en su hombro –eres la pri…primera per…persona que me v…ve así Fran, eres muy es…especial para mí- dijo Bel entrecortadamente causando un gran sonrojo en la chica – ¿alguna otra cosa en la que te quieras desahogar?- dijo la chica controlando su corazón –como Siel es el candidato legitimo al trono, fui apartado por ser menor de los dos- dijo aferrándose más a la chica soltando pequeños sollozos –se lo que se siente ser la gemela menor y que te pasen a segundo plano Lily siempre fue la niñita de papi aunque ella no lo sabía- dijo Fran entendiendo un poco más por qué Bel se comportaba así con Siel –es increíble lo mucho que tenemos en común después de todo- dijo ella aun pasando su mano por el cabello del mayor, notando que se había quedado dormido en su hombro, -ya te dormiste- dijo ella acomodando al chico con delicadeza en su regazo –Bel me acabas de conseguir y no llevo ni un mes conociéndote- dijo ella sacando la presión que contuvo para consolar al rubio –y tu cabello es condenadamente suave- dijo ella tocando más su cabello

Por fin la chica peliverde tenía una razón válida para unirse a Varia y esa era el rubio que descansaba en sus piernas en ese momento, siguió en esa posición sin notar que Mammon llevaba más de diez minutos viendo a los dos chicos _–demonios a este paso Fran tomara mi puesto, no lo puedo permitir-_

**Holis, ya se me tarde, pero la inspiración no llegaba y cuando llego, escribí mas de los usual y aparte me dieron ideas para el próximo cap, eso es irónico, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si ^^, ame la última parte jejejeje bueno nos leemos Ciao Ciao**

**Pd: Prince-criss bel, sé que te encanto el cap jajajaja nos leemos xD**


End file.
